1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to metal frames and frame assemblies for doors or other casings and, in particular, to a means for mounting hardware in the interior of jambs and/or headers of metal door frames constructed from pre-finished metal such as prepolished stainless steel.
2. Description of Related Art
The field of the present invention is the art of metal frames for openings, such as doors in buildings and the invention may also be applied to window frames and casings as well. This invention relates to hollow sheet metal frames which can be easily installed by workmen in openings, such as the doorway in a new or an existing wall of a building. Typically simple tools, for example, a hammer, level, a square and screw driver are used for assembly installation. The frames may be delivered either assembled or in knockdown condition for field assembly at the job site. More particularly, this invention relates to hollow stainless steel sheet metal frames which are installed in openings, such as the doorway in a new or an existing wall of a building. Stainless steel is a highly desirable material for use in frames for doors and the like in building interiors. However, stainless steel is an expensive material and difficult and expensive to fabricate. Door frames have many pieces of hardware mounted in the interior of the frame and attached, usually by welding to, rabbets and faces of the door frame. The welds leave marks and blemishes on the outside of the frame which, particularly, for stainless steel frames must be removed, such as by polishing. This is a labor intensive process which increases the manufacturing cost of the frame. Therefore, there is a need for a door frame which eliminates and/or reduces the need for this polishing step.